Guillo
Guillo is a major character and party member in Baten Kaitos Origins. Biography In the Beginning Guillo is one of four Godcraft designed with the sole purpose of killing the being known as Malpercio. Unlike the other three Godcraft however, Guillo was infused with the combined might of both ancient sorcerers, a male and female, instead of a single sorcerer, like Syrma and Dubhe had. Guillo at this time is just a hollow puppet with vast magical abilities. While two of its counterparts were destroyed in the War of The Gods, Guillo managed to kill all of Malpercio, ending with Marno, as he was bound by the Ancient Wizards. Guillo collapsed after this due to an expiration of the wielder's magic, and would remain buried in the Battlefields of Atria, which would eventually grow into the Nusakan Thornwood, neither dead or alive for over 1,000 years. Life Guillo was unearthed by a Young Sagi as he played in the Nusakan Thornwoods of Hassaleh . Guillo had no memory of who or what it was. Sagi and Guillo soon became inseparable friends and even Sagi's mother Gena made Guillo feel at home. Guillo retained its great magical power though at a lower level than before. Guillo had all the emotions of a human being and spoke with both a male and female voice at the same time. Guillo accompanied Sagi on his many hunting trips while in Hassaleh and even helped him to become a great swordsman via sparring. The Journey Spoilers Despite reservations Guillo followed Sagi as he became a member of the dark service in Baelheit’s personal army. There, Guillo had to pass itself off as a primitive Paramachina in order to not attract attention. Guillo again had no reservations when Sagi’s first mission was to assassinate Emperor Olgan. Things turned bad though when their own troops turned on them and Guillo had to use its body as a shield to save Sagi. As they escaped they were confronted by a Hideous Beast. They managed to stay alive in the battle but on the verge of defeat Guillo started glowing and went into a murderous frenzy. This was the only time Guillo didn't visit the past with Sagi. Guillo had no idea that its core programming had reactivated and the Hideous Beast was actually an afterling of Malpercio. After the flashback they tried to escape the city only to be confronted by Giacomo, an imperial soldier. Unable to escape they were saved by Milly. The three then return to Hassaleh. Immediately however, even before leaving Alfard, Guillo voices its great dislike of her. Guillo often calls her a wench, questions her motives, and threatens to eat her. The three then journey all over the world to thwart the ambitions of Baelheit. They however are not successful and they experience many more flashbacks revealing the last days of the age of the gods and the war of the gods as well as the true nature of Malpercio. Guillo even discovered its own origins and past during the quest. On a journey to past Guillo, Sagi and Milly discovered that Wiseman was the original evil during the time of the Gods thus they engaged him in a long and arduous battle where they were eventually triumphant. The Escape Spoilers During the final confrontation between Baelheit and Sagi, Verus was revealed as the villain behind all the problems of the world. Guillo then admitted that even when first meeting Verus, it had a foreboding distrust of the individual, and that Verus's actions to Baelheit revealed why. Thus, they defeated him, but during the escape Sagi was about to be killed by the Machina continent Tarazed. When faced with having Milly sacrifice herself Guillo stepped in and used its own body to disrupt the Machina. In the end only Guillo's head was saved and it along with Sagi and Milly escaped the destruction of the continent. Despite sacrificing itself to save its friends and presumed "Dead" it's eyes can be seen glowing in the ending of Baten Kaitos Origins, implying that the destruction of Guillo's body has not vanquished its life. Combat Special Field Guide Description An arcane magic puppet, exhumed by Sagi as a child. Guillo retains no memories from before that time. Admitted to the Dark Service as Sagi's partner, posing as his paramachina. Does battle with eerily inhuman movement and powerful magic. Uses:Variable Weak: Variable Fighting Style Guillo fights using powerful arcane magic techniques from the Age of the Gods, most of them "calling upon the world of reason." Having the highest attack power and most finishing moves of the three main protagonists, but low HP, Guillo is somewhat of a glass cannon. It has an incredible ability to manipulate the battle field with swift, heavy attacks and field covering finishers, as well as a variety of elemental defensive magnus capable of nullifying elemental attacks completely. Although its physical weapons appear to be claws, Guillo actually attacks with magic, shooting spheres of spiraling energy at opponents instead of making direct contact. Guillo also has the ability to moderately shapeshift. During battle, it's seen stretching its arms, legs, the spines on its back; expanding its stomach, and enlarging its hands. During Guillo's Medium Attack, its hands can be seen shifting to resemble a bow and arrow. When using Heavenlapse, the "index fingers" are exceedingly long. When using Twin Ice Auger, Zeniver Cascade, and Lightendrake's Drop, the hands enlarge. When using the majority of its attacks, Guillo's arms and legs stretch. When using healing or strategy type magnus, it pulls the cards from the breast plate. Offensive Magnus Special Attacks Defensive Magnus Other Magnus Boss Battle Field Guide Description Guillo, having appeared in Sagi's past memories. Turns on Sagi after brutally slaying his comrades. Utterly confused by the scene around him, Sagi too falls before Guillo's razor claws, unable to take in his surroundings as his vision goes red. Uses: Light Weak: Darkness Trivia * Guillo's body appears to be hollow, this is shown when a child in Gena's orphanage hides inside it during a game of hide-and-seek. * Guillo always speaks with two voices simultaneously, one male and one female. * It seems fond of making metaphors about animals indigenous to the Baten Kaitos series (such as "I've seen braver fantails guarding their ducklings!"). * Guillo also often threatens to eat people (particularly Milly), though if it ever actually does so (or how it would go about eating anything, given that it has no mouth) is unclear. It also seems to enjoy foods, though similar to the previous statement, how it enjoys the food is unknown. * When Guillo is alarmed, its normally shadowed-over eyes suddenly glow blue. When Guillo is hurt or angry, they glow red. * Though Guillo is often referred to with male pronouns by fans, Guillo is referred to as an "it" in official material. Guillo is also considered by some fans to be transgender. * Though Guillo was crafted as a sexless puppet, it has the voices of both a man and a woman. * Guillo also has a very masculine personality, yet its chest plate has the impression of breasts and its feet resemble high heels. Its victory pose is rather feminine, holding one hand on its hips, the other to its face. It also declares itself part of a potential love "quadrangle" for the affection of the main character, Sagi, who is male, the nature of this love is debatable. * Guillo is over one thousand years old. * Guillo's voice is a projection of her sourcerer's voices in synconization. It was the only god craft controlled by two children of the earth. * Geldoblame when first meeting Guillo implies that it is extremely uncommon for Paramachina to speak at all, let alone on their own terms. Gallery Portraits Guillo-angry.jpg Guillo-battle.jpg Guillo-blank.jpg GuilloPortrait.jpg Videos File:Baten_Kaitos_2_Vs_GodCraft Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adversaries